guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Kludd (Books)
Surprise little brother! -Kludd Kludd is a male barn owl (Tyto alba), also known as Metal Beak and High Tyto. He is the brother of Soren. History ''The Capture — The Journey Kludd, a young Barn Owl, is the son of Noctus and Marella, and the brother of Soren and Eglantine. Unknown to his family, he has already become a member of the Pure Ones upon meeting a patrol. Horace Plithiver, the blind snake serving as a nest-maid for the family, senses that something is out of place in the young owl's mind. This feeling is confirmed when Kludd, for his final Pure One test, having already killed a nest-maid snake and an owl, pushes Soren out of the tree and onto the ground below. Mrs. Plithiver threatens to tell his parents, Kludd attacks her, forcing her to hide on the ground below. Unknown to all, Soren remains alive, picked up by a St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls. Kludd then murders his parents and takes his young sister, Eglantine, to the Pure Ones' castle to be brainwashed. Hungry for power and having a relationship with Nyra, Kludd engages the leader of the Pure Ones in a ritualized duel. Although he wins and gains the throne of the High Tyto, he loses part of his face in the battle, so the Rogue Smith of Silverveil is assigned to make him a metal mask out of mu metal, so it would not fall victim to the magnetic powers of the flecks that the organization used as weapons. Kludd eventually designs a plan to capture Ezylryb, the great sage and former warrior of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, capturing him in a Devil's Triangle. The Pure Ones then began a search for a new stronghold to lure him to, as the old one had been raided. Until a stronghold was found, Ezylryb would be kept in the triangle by its magnetic forces. The Rescue In an attempt to rescue Ezylryb, a patrol from the Great Tree destroys the Devil's Triangle and beginst to escort the old sage back to the Tree. Kludd, in an effort to recapture him and keep the owl world from knowing of the organization's existence, attacked the weaponless owls in full armor. Unaware of Metal Beak's true identity, Sorenpries off part of the metal mask to see the face of his brother. Soren melts the mask with a burning branch, and Kludd flies off screaming in a desperate search for water. The Siege Kludd finds a lake and dives into it, mask almost completely melted. The water cools his face, and Kludd is nourished back to health by the Glauxian Brother Simon, a Brown Fish Owl, whom Kludd murders. He flies back to the Pure One forces, contemplating a plan: to capture the Great Tree, which would gain him far greater knowledge of flecks, as well as eliminating a large portion of his enemies, in one strike. Having gained a new metal mask, he soon assembles a massive army of Pure Ones and hireclaws to lay siege. After the first few battles, the outer defenses are penetrated, hemming the Guardians in. However, the Guardians excavate from under the roots in a pincer movement, trapping the Pure Ones as they themselves had been trapped. Kludd moves in to kill his brother, but Slynella, a flying snake with venom that could kill instantly, attacks Kludd, and he is forced to retreat. The siege fails, so Kludd begins contemplating another plan. The Shattering'' Kludd leads his forces on a mission to capture St. Aegolius Academy. It succeeds, partly due to the fact that spies were already stationed there. He is joined by some defectors, but the greatest victory is that of controlling a new stronghold and a seemingly endless supply of flecks. The Burning Kludd tries to gain control over St. Aggies school for orphanded owls, but all goes wrong. Later, a battle rages and he hold digger captive in a cave, luring Soren into the trap. Soren excapes with digger unharmed after Kludd is killed by Twilight. Category:The Capture characters Category:Owls Category:Characters Category:Barn Owls Category:The Pure Ones Category:The Rescue characters Category:The Siege characters Category:The Shattering characters